Harry Potter Changes
by jay6
Summary: Over the summer Harry changes, and his friends don't know how to react.


Harry Potter awoke from one of his more frightful dreams. He never could remember most of it but from what he could remember he would sit up screaming and had a cold sweat running down his slender face. After he calmed down, he would grab for his glasses on the nightstand table, once he put them over his brilliant green eyes he looked over at the repaired digital clock that Dudley thrown out of his bedroom window. He groaned when he saw that it was only seven-thirty in the mourning, he hated to wake before he had to at eight. Then he would look at the calendar he made every summer counting down the days until he would hop aboard the Hogwarts Express back to school. Then he would look out the window and saw that the golden rays of the bright sun were coming through his window. It had not rained in over two weeks and the plants in the garden were beginning to dry up.

He got out of his small bed and stretched. He was still tired because he had stayed up almost the whole night finishing the school work that his teachers had sent home to him. The worst of it was the potions essay on the different sleeping potions and how long they would last. It had to be two scrolls long and had to have at least six potions on it. His transfigurireation (Sp?) essay was on the difficult process to change a large object into a small animal. He was also sent with things to help him with his O.W.L.'s that he would be taking this year. 

He walked over to his school trunk and took out some of Dudley's old, ragged clothes and put them on. He then walked over to his small mirror in the corner of his room and noticed a lot of changes. He grown about six inches over the summer and his hair was beginning to settle down. His eyes were still as green as they come but they also had a dreary look about them. It looked as though he hadn't sleep in over a month. 

As soon as he was done looking at himself, he walked out of the door and turned to his left. Went past his fat cousin Dudley's bedroom and went down stairs. Being careful not to step the ones that creaked. When he finally got down to the kitchen, his Aunt was cooking the breakfast before the rest of the family came rampaging down the stairs for food. His Aunt always looked as though she never got enough to eat, which was understandable since he lived with the two fattest people on the block. He snuck over into the shadows of the dark corner but was evidentially caught and forced to help with the breakfast. Aunt Petunia asked him, or rather ordered him, to cut up Dudley's grapefruit quarter. When he got home he learned quickly to ask if this was a quarter. But today his aunt was angry with her son because he got caught sneaking candy into his room. He got all his money taken away and his computer placed into his parents room.

At his last weigh in he had gained over twenty pounds in just one week. So now he was stuck getting less than a quarter of grapefruit. That is why the rest of them were taken off the diet and allowed to eat what they wanted. Just as Harry cut the grapefruit his Uncle walked down the stairs. He wasn't dressed in his normal work clothes, even though it was a Wednesday. 

"Petunia, after Dudley eats his fruit we need to go to kingscross to await Marge's arrival. And no you will not be coming, boy."

"Like I wanted to come" Harry said snottily.

Then his cousin came down stairs, shacking the whole house while doing so. When he sat down on the poor little chair, Harry noticed that his fat ass got even bigger. It hung over both sides of the chair and almost touched the ground. His Aunt tolled him to give Dudley his food, after he'd given it Dudley started to yell: "Where in the hell is the rest of my damn food."

Everyone started backing to the corners of the room because they knew what was about to happen. And he did just that, he flipped the table over and started throwing the chairs all around the kitchen. After he was satisfied and walked out of the kitchen with his little piece of grapefruit, his uncle walked over to access the damage done. 

"He broke the damn table in half." said Uncle Vernon in disbelief. "And only one chair didn't break. What are we going to do. Marge well think we live in a sty."

"I guess we will have to buy a new set."

"Fine, Dudley get to the car "Yelled Uncle Vernon.

"I'm watching a program" Yelled Dudley in return.

"I didn't ask you I told you to get your fat ass to the car, now."

They then felt a little rumble, then heard the door slam. Uncle Vernon took off after him, looking back at Harry as a dare. Harry then went to go upstairs to start putting his stuff away, but his Aunt had other plans for him.

"Go outside and take care of the garden's and lawn." Aunt Petunia said nastily.

Grumbling, Harry walked over to the garden shed and took out the gloves that he use's to pull the weeds. After he was done pulling the weeds twice, he had to mow the yard twice while his Uncle built the new table. He thought it was funny watching his uncle building things, first he had this determined look, then he got red in the face, then he started throwing things.

When he placed the lawn mower inside the shed, he walked inside to see an finished dinning table and his Aunt fixing lunch. He got a sandwich, that he took upstairs. He had to get all of his "Abnormal" things put up. He gathered all of his friends letters, cards and birthday presents in his hands. He walked over to his trunk and dumped it all in. After he made sure he didn't miss anything, he went over to Hedwig. He had to convince her to go to Ron's and not come back, which was hard. He never liked having to do this because she wouldn't talk to him for weeks. He watched her off, with the tiny letter tied to her legs, telling Ron to keep her until he could come and get her. 


End file.
